the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shopkeeper
:Related articles: The Shopkeeper's Stories The Shopkeeper's Cabinet Rants The Shopkeeper is a character in The Messenger. He is the first member of the Order of the Blue Robes. The Shopkeeper manages the shop that sells various upgrades to the current Messenger. Profile Appearance Blank. Personality Blank. Main Story Blank. Trivia * The Shopkeeper is referred to as "SHOPKEEPER" and "MEDIUM_MAGE" in the dialogue files, and he is referred to as "Shopkeeper" and "MediumMage" in the picture files. * The Shopkeeper has his own Twitter account, with the username "LeShopkeeper." ** This Twitter account is referenced in The Shopkeeper's Steam trading card: "I'm on Twitter, by the way." * Thierry Boulanger, the main director and writer of the game, confirmed that Ninja is not The Shopkeeper. Gallery Sprites MediumMageIcon _16.png|The Shopkeeper's 16-bit talk portrait icon. MediumMageHatIcon16.png|The Shopkeeper's 16-bit talk portrait icon, with a hat. Portrait_Shopkeeper.png|The Shopkeeper's 8-bit portrait that appears while buying upgrades. Portrait_Shopkeeper16.png|The Shopkeeper's 16-bit portrait that appears while buying upgrades. Portrait_ShopkeeperHat16.png|The Shopkeeper's 16-bit portrait with a hat that appears while buying upgrades. ShopkeeperIdleWind_8.png|The Shopkeeper's 8-bit spritesheet when he's waiting on Glacial Peak, waiting at the top of the Tower of Time, and waiting at the "test of faith." MediumMage_ArmInAir_8.png|The Shopkeeper's sprite for the ending. MediumMageIdle_16.png|The Shopkeeper's 16-bit idle spritesheet. MediumMageHatIdle_16.png|The Shopkeeper's 16-bit idle spritesheet, with a hat. MediumMageCrystalBall_16.png|The Shopkeeper's spritesheet for taking out his scrying orb. EndingCutsceneFrame20-21 Edited.png|The Music Box cutscene, where The Shopkeeper watches over the construction of the Tower of Time. EndingCutsceneFrame22-24BG Edited.png|The Music Box cutscene, where The Shopkeeper gazes at Ninja inside of a scrying orb. PresentkeeperPortrait.png|The Shopkeeper's "PresentkeeperPortrait." HolidayShop.png|The Holiday Shop, depicting The Shopkeeper in his "Presentkeeper" outfit. Achievement 33.jpg|"Fine, I Won't Open It" achievement, which depicts The Shopkeeper's face. Beta Content Beta MediumMageIcon.png|Beta version of The Shopkeeper's talk portrait icon. ShopkeeperIdleWind_16.png|Beta version of The Shopkeeper's 16-bit spritesheet. Beta Shop.png|Beta version of The Shop. Picnic Panic TikeeperIcon.png|The Tikeeper's 8-bit talk portrait. ShopkeeperPicnicPanic.png|The Tikeeper's 16-bit talk portrait. Tikeeper.png|The Tikeeper from the Picnic Panic key art. Tikeeper New Lei.png|The Tikeeper with multicolored leis. Tiki-shop-8bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 8-bit shop. Tiki-shop-16bit.png|The Picnic Panic version of the 16-bit shop. TheMessenger_keyart_1920x1080-Picnic-Panic.png|Picnic Panic key art, depicting The Shopkeeper in his "Tikeeper" outfit. Official Artwork Steam Trading Card 1.png|The Shopkeeper's Steam trading card. Steam Trading Card Artwork 1.jpg|The Shopkeeper's Steam trading card artwork. Steam Shopkeeper Large Emoticon.png|The Shopkeeper's large Steam emoticon. Steam Shopkeeper Emoticon.png|The Shopkeeper's Steam emoticon. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts The Shopkeeper in the center. Fangamer T-Shirt.png|Fangamer T-shirt design, which depicts The Shopkeeper in The Shop. Fangamer Shopkeeper Pin.png|Fangamer Shopkeeper pin. OST Art 1.jpg|Artwork for disc 1 of the OST. OST Art 2.jpg|Artwork for disc 2 of the OST. EP Art.jpg|Artwork for the EP music tracks. The Messenger Soundtrack Artwork.jpg|Larger version of the OST artwork, which depicts The Shopkeeper gazing at Ninja within a scrying orb. Vinyl TheMessenger interior clean.jpg|The Shopkeeper selling various vinyl discs in the official OST vinyl song list artwork. Shinobi No Kikan Shopkeeper.png|The Shopkeeper in Shinobi No Kikan. ru:Лавочник Category:Characters